Vampire Knight Chatroom
by SkyeM
Summary: Chatroom with all character and different stories
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Vampire Knight Chatroom-Homework

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, these all belong to the owner, I only the Chatroom names that I came up with.

Well I hope you enjoy it, I be uploading more soon

Yuuki Cross/Kuran: PureBloodPrincess

Kaname Kuran: KingKuran

Zero Kiryu: VHunter

Hanabusa Aido: KnowledgeKK

Akatsuki Kain: Cool Vampire/TooHotForU

Rima Touya: ModelPocky

Ruka Souen: Souen/Souen'sFashion

Senri Shiki: PockyModel

Takuma Ichijo: PeoplePerson

Seiren: ShadowSleek

Headmaster Kaien Cross: Call me Father/IloveYuuki

Toga Yagari: 2nd BestH

Asato Ichijo: SuccessfulV

RidoKuran: Can't be Killed

Sara Shirabuki: Intrest_KK

Isaya Shoto: 2000yrs

Sayori Wakaba: BFF_Yuuki

Nagamichi Aido: ProudFather

Signed On

PureBloodPrincess: Can anyone help me with my homework please?

VHunter: Yuki you always have trouble with your homework, no wonder why you get low marks on your tests.

PureBloodPrincess: Your a meanie Zero, but I can't help it if I have do patrols when the Night Class is in session also the fact that It's hard to concerntrate :(

Kingkuran: Zero, You regret it if you make my Yuuki unhappy.

VHunter: I doubt that you could hurt me Kuran.

KnowledgeKK: So...Yuki what homework is it, that you need help on? I be glad to help you Yuki-chan.

PureBloodPrincess: Ummm It's Calculus, so will you help me?

KnowledgeKK: Of course Yuki-chan, I am a genius after all, but can I taste your blood for payment?

PureBloodPrincess: AIDO! No you cannot taste my blood, besides Kaname will kill you for that.

KingKuran: Aido I think we need to have a talk about why your not suppose to taste Yuki's blood and why your not allowed to touch a human. Come to my office in 5minutes.

VHunter: ...

KnowledgeKK: Ummm Okay Lord Kaname, see you guys later (maybe)

KnowledgeKK has signed out

PureBloodPrincess: Thank you Lord Kaname ^_^

KingKuran: No problem my darling Yuki, no one will touch your neck with their fangs or taste you except me.

KingKuran has signed out

VHunter: (Is throwing up) Did he really have to torture me by letting me know that.

PureBloodPrincess: Oh Shut up Zero, your only jealous of Kaname.

VHunter: Yeah I doubt that, anyway you can hear him shouting at Aido, well serves him right.

PureBloodPrincess: Well hopefully he doesn't kill him, he still needs to help me with my Calculuas.

VHunter: Well he should be back on in a minute...maybe.

PureBloodPrincess: Zero! Don't be so mean, he be back soon, see the shouting has stopped.

KnowledgeKK has signed on

PureBloodPrincess: Oh Aido, are you okay?

VHunter: Well he's alive at least.

KnowledgeKK: Barely. I have learnt my lesson though.

VHunter: Why all the shouting we could hear you from we're we are.

PureBloodPrincess: I talk to Lord Kaname later.

KnowledgeKK: Yuki when would you like me to help you with your homework?

PureBloodPrincess: Ummm what about now Aido? If your not busy that is.

KnowledgeKK: Okay. Let's meet at the Headmaster's place.

PureBloodPrincess: Okay, be there in 10minutes.

PureBloodPrincess has signed out

VHunter: Good luck it takes a long time to show Yuki how to do Calculuas.

KnowledgeKK: I can teach Yuki-chan how to solve it, bye Zero.

KnowledgeKK has signed out

VHunter: Haha another Vampire that will go insane.

VHunter has signed out

Thank you for reading my first FanFiction, I decided to do a Chatroom because it sounded cool. Anyway please review, as it's my first chapter, so I can have some feedback on how to improve and any ideas would be appreciated. Also thanks to my Best Friend(Animewarrior567)who helped me put this together.

Thankz ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:Vampire Knight Chatroom- Discussing

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, these all belong to the owner, I only the Chatroom names that I came up with.

Well I hope you enjoy it, I be uploading more soon

Yuuki Cross/Kuran: PureBloodPrincess

Kaname Kuran: KingKuran

Zero Kiryu: VHunter

Hanabusa Aido: KnowledgeKK

PureBloodPrincess has signed on

KingKuran has signed on

PureBloodPrincess: Oh Kaname-sama, I needed to talk to you

KingKuran: Yes what is it Yuki?

PureBloodPrincess: What did you do to Aido-san he wouldn't tell me

KingKuran: Ah I just told him to keep away from your blood, as I'm the only one that tastes you

PureBloodPrincess: Okay...but what else did you say?

KingKuran: I threatened him, that if he does that again he won't be able to live

PureBloodPrincess: O_O

KingKuran:...Well you are mine dear Yuki

PureBloodPrincess: And you are mine Kaname-sama

KingKuran: (Chuckles) Yes I am, Yuki do you...shall we have a peaceful walk tomorrow evening if you care to join me?

PureBloodPrincess: Of course Kaname-sama

KingKuran: Okay meet me at the fountain at 5pm

PureBloodPrincess: I be there I promise, bye Kaname x

KingKuran: Bye my sweet Yuki x

PureBloodPrincess has signed out

KingKuran has signed out

VHunter has signed on

KnowledgeKK has signed on

VHunter: Ahh Aido I see you haven't gone insane, how was it?

KnowledgeKK: It went okay, Yuki took a long time to work out the equations but finally managed to get them right.

VHunter: I'm suprised when me and the headmaster try to teach/explain it to Yuki, she dosen't get it aswell!

KnowledgeKK: Maybe I am a better tutor than you...

VHunter: WHAT!

KnowledgeKK: Well it's only natural, I am the smartest Vampire of my age ever since I was little, being a boy-genuis has got Hanabusa Aido written all over it :D...

VHunter: ...Okay I will leave you to your rumblings Aido

VHunter has signed out

10Minutes Later

KnowledgeKK: Zero...Zero? Hey he left, oh well properly got bored I can see why he hasn't got the knowledge to keep up with me.

KnowledgeKK has signed out

Chatroom: Good I thought he was never going to shut up, what torture that was, I'm glad he's gone now!

Chatroom has shut down


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1:Vampire Knight Chatroom-Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, these all belong to the owner, I only the Chatroom names that I came up with.

Well I hope you enjoy it, I be uploading more soon.

Yuuki Cross/Kuran: PureBloodPrincess

Zero Kiryu: VHunter

Hanabusa Aido: KnowledgeKK

Takuma Ichijo: PeoplePerson

PureBloodPrincess has signed on

PureBloodPrincess has changed the Chatroom name to Break!

VHunter has signed on

VHunter: Yuki what are you doing on here, we're at school!

PureBloodPrincess: I know Zero but it's called a break for a reason and I wanted to.

VHunter: Wait until you get caught by the Headmaster, then don't blame me when you're in trouble.

PureBloodPrincess: Don't worry Zero, I'll be fine

KnowledgeKK: Hello Yuki, Zero

VHunter: I'm not surprised that you would be on here at break Hanabusa

PureBloodPrincess: Hey Aido

KnowledgeKK: ….Yuki how did you do, on the Calculus?

PureBloodPrincess: Umm I did okay, thank you for helping me Aido

KnowledgeKK: No need Yuki glad to be of service

VHunter: See you too ltr Yuki remember we have Patrol tonight

PureBloodPrincess: Oh yes Zero I can't do Patrol tonight I promised to meet with Kaname

VHunter: Be careful Yuki I'll be keeping a close on you too tonight then

PureBloodPrincess: Zero, Kaname wouldn't hurt me

VHunter: You don't know that Yuki

VHunter has signed out

KnowledgeKK: Can I come with you Yuki please…

PureBloodPrincess: Sorry Aido Kaname said you couldn't come with us

KnowledgeKK: Oh okay Yuki

PeoplePerson has signed on

PureBloodPrincess: Hello Takuma

PeoplePerson: Hello Yuki, you too Aido

KnowledgeKK:

PureBloodPrincess: How come you're here Takuma?

PeoplePerson: Kaname told me to say that remember to not bring anyone…. Aido, and to meet him at 5pm still if you can miss your patrol tonight

PureBloodPrincess: Okay tell Kaname that I still can and that Zero is doing my patrols, thank you Takuma

PeoplePerson: No problem Yuki, come on Aido studying to do

KnowledgeKK: I don't need to though

PeoplePerson: Let's go Aido no distracting Yuki Lord Kaname won't be happy if you do, bye Yuki I'll be sure to tell Kaname

PureBloodPrincess: Bye Takuma

PeoplePerson has signed out

KnowledgeKK: Bye Yuki

KnowledgeKK has signed out

PureBloodPrincess: Better get to class

PureBloodPrincess has signed out

Thank you for reading this and any ideas you have for the next one will be greatly appreciated


End file.
